You can't win them all
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Hellboy is taken over for a little while by Nuada on the roofs of the town. After the tooth fairies attack And they both find themselves taken over by emotions, rather then logic. Only for a second though.


Story: You can't win them all

Chapter: (One shot)

Pairings: Nuada X Hellboy

Rating: PG-13

Warning: It's about two men…and their doing a few things that would only be suitable for teens, and/or, kids who know what is going on. Please don't read if you don't like Male to Male contact.

Summary: Hellboy is taken over for a little while by Nuada on the roofs of the town. (After the tooth fairies attack) And they both find themselves taken over by emotions, rather then logic. Only for a second though.

Request: Accepted on Thursday…Aug, 28. Dedicated: Kylip. (Awesome for making me do this by the way. This is for you. I hope you don't mind that I added it to my 50's week.)

Request: This story was a thought spurred from that of Kylip. Thank you, this was made for you, Enjoy.

With the creatures flying around, and Nuada currently running across the roof top, away from the red man, the night was growing ever more chaotic.

Nuada turned around; he was looking behind him to see if the one called Hellboy was following him, or if the other was still playing with the tooth fairies. He saw him, running, not very fast at that but still within sight, behind him. He was even scowling, and breathing hard as he tried to catch up.

Nuada smiled though, and he began to slow down, and then proceeded to hide behind a small building. It was a little house, like a storage shed, and it was slowly starting to fall apart.

Nuada took out a small knife, and then pressed a button. It grew in size, and then formed into a new weapon . A long bow staff with a sharp knife type hook. He then waited, listening to the sound of heavy footsteps as Hellboy drew closer.

His breathing was hard, Nuada could hear it. He could also hear the small curse word as the man took a pause. Then, he spoke into a small phone like object, "I lost him." He seemed to pause and then he hung his head low. It was as if he were hearing something that had upset him.

As Nuada listened to the phone being turned off, he stepped out. Before the other creature could say or do anything, he took the weapon he held and dragged it across the floor and under Hellboy.

The other man fell down, crashing down hard. His head hit the ground, and he made a groaning sound to voice his own pain. "What the--"

"Hellboy…" Nuada said, venom filling his mouth, and then seeping out to be dragged over the other's ears. He drew over to the other man, and forced his sharp-sided knife into the other's chest. He dragged it up, letting it lightly cut him.

He watched as Hellboy lay there, looking up at him, waiting to see what he was going to do next.

"I have you. You were a fool to follow me." He smiled down at the man.

Hellboy swung his arm up in an attempt to swing away the sharp and annoying end. Nuada brought it across his tender wrist, drawing a thin line of blood. He gave a small laugh, and then said with a sort of anger, "Stop it. I want you to listen to me." Nuada's voice was deep, and even more controlling with demand even mixed in with it.

"What do you want, you perked up prick?" He asked, and his voice was a mocking tone.

Nuada gave him a small smile, as if to make fun of the man on the ground. "I would watch what you say. You're the one on the ground, not I." He pressed the spear ended tip into his throat. As he pressed in deeper, he watched as Hellboy squirmed, and then gave a small cry of frustration, "Okay! What do you want?" He asked Nuada.

Nuada gave a smile, slowly letting the tip of the spear slid away gently. "That is very much more like it." He said, his eyes narrowing and a very slick smile forming over his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Hellboy said in a small, annoyed tone.

Nuada leaned down, his knees coming to rest on both sides of Hellboy's legs. Slowly, he brought his head down, looking at the now nervous man. "Relax." He whispered out, his voice slightly sharp.

Hellboy was not going to 'relax' any time soon. Nuada could tell that easily. The man was shaking, as well as trying to move away. He knew that the man was not going to stay still for what he wanted to 'talk' to him about. He drew out a small knife, having reached back and pulled it out from his belt.

As he laid it onto the neck of the red-bodied man, he smiled calmly and leaned closer to him. His hair fell onto the other's face, as well as, around it. "I want to try something." He whispered, "Stop moving, and this will be so much more, easier." Nuada smiled as the man under him became still.

"Wh-" Hellboy asked, but his voice was lost with the sharp end of the knife being pressed in him.

"Shh-. You don't have to talk or do anything more." Nuada said to him with a sharp hiss. "I just want you to-…to stay still." He closed his eyes as he drew down to the man. His lips softly came down to meet those of the red creatures. He kissed him.

They lay there, for a few moments, just sort of resting on each other. Not one of them made a move to do anything different. It was as if they were just trying to get use to something, perhaps a feeling of unease, or to come up with a thought on what to do next.

"You're very soft…" Nuada whispered out to the man. He seemed a little put off by the scowl that the other was giving him when he looked down at him.

"I didn't know you were gay…" Hellboy said, his voice a little more harsh then Nuada would have liked in a comment so forthcoming.

"Gay?" He didn't seem to know what the word meant. He had heard about it though. Perhaps it was true, but something in him made him serge with an added emotion as he heard the word. "Have you ever been with another man?" He asked the other.

Hellboy smiled, "No. Why would I? I have Liz." He said.

Nuada felt a little angry and leaned down once again to force his lips on the other man. He began to violently push his tongue forward, as if to make the other's lips open.

When they didn't do what he wanted, he pushed his knife into the soft throat with a little added pressure. It seemed to persuade him into the notion, for his lips opened.

Nuada pushed into him, and gently moved his tongue around the others. Nuada felt an instant warmth that came from the other, as if three was fire in his mouth. It was a sort of feeling that he could feel sending sensations down his own throat, and into his body. He let a moan slip out to show the other that he was grateful for the other's cooperation.

Hellboy's body seemed to stiffen, as if he were slowly starting to agree with the other. Nuada couldn't help but smile a little as he felt the other's warm hands on his body, slowly caressing his sides, and back.

"I can be like her." Nuada said, his eyes closed, a few inches above Hellboy's lips.

It seemed to be a little too much. The man under him gave a small sigh. He looked up at the other. "You're not though." He said.

Nuada gave a small pout, and then loosened up the knife on the other's throat. He didn't get any violent reactions, just a look. He watched as the other's face stayed motionless, as if he were thinking about something.

"Why?" Nuada asked him, as if he needed a reason to be rejected by the creature.

"You're not Liz." Hellboy said, and his voice seemed to grow a little sterner. It was as if he were trying to convince himself that Nuada wasn't something that he could play with, or would want to.

"You cou--" Nuada had then been cut off, by a very bright light, and a sound coming with it.

It was a searchlight that was seeping up from the streets, and then a mega phone droning something in the air. "Hellboy…Where are you?" It said.

Nuada looked at him, there seemed to be nothing to say. Not for a while. Then, when he began to take the hint that nothing more was going to happen, he stood up.

His eyes watched the other's body as the man slowly began to stand up. They watched each other, and they seemed to be waiting for the other to speak.

"Where are you?" Came the irritated voice of one of the men from the organization.

Nuada gave a faint smile, "You could; come with me…You know that." He said. "Where I could take you, there will be no eyes to judge us, no matter what we do…Or who we're with." His voice was soft, a little dry though. His eyes seemed to pierce the night, and his hair gently flowed around him.

"But you're not her…You're not Liz." He said again, this time though; his voice was a little softer, as if he were trying to convince himself that Liz was worth it.

"You'll forget about her. I'll show you. You'll learn so much…" Nuada said again, pressing him further. He even drew up, his knives and spear away.

Hellboy was silent, he was unmoving. He thought, slowly. His head looked up then, and his eyes seemed to hold something in them, a sort of flame. "No." He then drew away, and walked towards the lights on the street that were reaching up to the building's top, "I'm sorry. Maybe…" He gave a small shake of his head. He wasn't sure on what to say. It was as if for the first time, for a very, very long time, he didn't know what to say. He had no thought into what he could form for wards. "No." He just said again though, and then jumped off of the building, landing easily on the bottom of the ground.

Nuada gave a small sigh, as if hurt, and he was. He had never really been turned down. He had always been sure that he would not ever like anyone enough to put himself in a 'hurting' position. "We'll meet again…You'll see." There was a small doubt in his voice, and his eyes seemed to look half opened. "But…Perhaps not for the best." Then he was gone, as if drifting away with the wind.

End. This was a story requested by someone. Kylip. I hope you enjoyed the story very much. Anyway, I would like to also say that I always wanted those words in a story of mine. Maybe not a one shot, but still, I liked the dramatic-ness to it. It seemed, appropriate for these two. Oh, thank Kylip for the suggestion. It was really all their idea.

-11:17 PM Thursday Aug, 28, 2008

-Start: AM/PM Thursday Aug, 28, 2008

-Second finish: 6:37 PM Monday, Sep. 1st


End file.
